Finn Delareau
Finn Delareau is a half-elven storm sorcerer and is Nick's character for Soybo's Experiments and his actual campaign. History Backstory Born to the royal family of the northern kingdom of Nancledra, Finn was naturally gifted with sorcerous abilities. Growing up, he was trained primarily under the tutelage of his uncle Remus, who would tell Finn spectacular stories of his days as an adventurer. According to his uncle, he had done it all; classic dungeon crawls, hunting dragons and beholders, trekking through the Underdark, battling demons and devils in the Nine Hells; Finn was always astonished to hear his uncle's adventures, sometimes even reenacting scenes with his siblings with what they had around the castle. As Finn grew older, he began imagining what his life would be like if he was an adventurer. To that end, he began making a bucket list of sorts of things his uncle had accomplished before retirement so that he could live his life to the fullest. Finn would also go out at night and visit the citizens of Nancledra so he could get an idea of what being a commoner amongst was like, as he lived a largely sheltered life, even going so far as to hide his identity as to avoid unwanted attention. This eventually became a hobby of his, and he would go with some of his siblings from time to time to observe and mingle. One night, Finn and two of his brothers, Fendril and Oliver, went out in disguise to a crowded bar in the Blacktop District of Nancledra. He overheard a few wasted men disruptively laughing and denigrating the royal family. As much as he and his brothers tried to ignore them, he eventually grew fed up as he started vigorously defending his family and slandering the men, unintentionally attracting more attention than the men were in the first place. The confrontation eventually became physical until Finn's rage took over, and his outburst led to an accidental magical explosion within the pub. No one was killed, but about a dozen people were injured, most grievously the burly drunks. Worried for their son, Finn's parents, the king and queen of Nancledra, worked with law enforcement to downplay the accident. This did nothing to ease Finn's mind and he spent the next few days self-locked in his bedroom. He decided to leave town so he wouldn't be a danger to anyone else. Late one night, Finn packed his things and used his knowledge of the castle and the grounds to seamlessly escape; however, he was caught by his uncle, who had figured Finn would try something like this. They had a brief discussion, during which Remus tried to convince Finn to change his mind, but seeing as Finn remained resolute in his decision to leave, he gave him a souvenir, his ring that he had used in his adventuring days as his arcane focus. They said their goodbyes as Finn left to start a new life as an adventurer. Session 1 Personality *'Personality Traits' **My eloquent flattery makes everyone I talk to feel like the most wonderful and important person in the world. **I don't like to get my hands dirty, and I won't be caught dead in unsuitable accommodations. **Despite my noble birth, I do not place myself above other folk. We all have the same blood. *'Ideals:' Respect. Respect is due to me because of my position, but all people regardless of station deserve to be treated with dignity. (Good) *'Bonds:' My loyalty to my sovereign/sovereignty is unwavering. *'Flaws:' Too often I hear veiled insults and threats in every word addressed to me, and I'm quick to anger. Bucket List #Steal something good from a dragon and live to tell the tale #A good ol' classic dungeon crawl (in progress) #Transport or Escort #Kill a Dragon #Obtain a Bag of Holding (obtained after 1st task for the Mercenary Guild) #Go shopping for anything unconventional #Trek the Underdark #Kill a Beholder #Start a bar brawl #Rescue a princess #Kill a Vampire #Figure out how to enchant things #Go treasure hunting Indiana Jones-style #Save a village or town from a mysterious scourge #High-five a god #Solve an age-old mystery #Counterspell the uncounterspellable #Visit other planes (i.e. elemental planes) Traits and Abilities *'Half-elf:' Darkvision, Fey Ancestry *'Mark of Storm:' Sea Monkey, Windwright's Intuition, Storm's Blessing, Headwinds *'Noble:' Position of Privilege *'Sorcerer:' Spellcasting Mutation, Font of Magic (Sorcery Points) *'Storm Sorcery:' Wind Speaker, Tempestuous Magic *'Special Ability: Spellcasting Mutation:' **Damage: When you cast a spell and it deals acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, radiant, or thunder damage, you can substitute that damage type with one other type from that list (you can change only one damage type per casting of a spell). You replace one energy type for another by altering the spell's formula as you cast it. **Saving throw: When you cast a spell and it requires a saving throw, you can change the saving throw from one ability score to another of your choice. Spell List *'Cantrips:' Green-Flame Blade (reskinned as Blueflame Blade), Gust, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Shocking Grasp *'Level 1:' Ice Knife, Shield, Thunderwave Category:PCs Category:Sorcerers Category:Half-elves Category:Rowan's 2nd Campaign Category:Nick's PCs